


Three Valentine's Days

by KimchilovingGenie



Series: Fransweek 2019 [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flowerfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, Fransweek, Valentine's Day, very bad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchilovingGenie/pseuds/KimchilovingGenie
Summary: For the last day of Fransweek I wrote something consisting of three very short pieces of writing. Each one is in a different au and there's a author's note before each one. Alrighty then with that out of the way...Fransweek Day 7Prompt: Valentine's DayThe au's and character in this do not belong to me.





	Three Valentine's Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Happy Valentine's Day or Single's Awareness Day!

**A/N: Underfell Sans having trouble with his jacket. I always imagine it to be the kind that’s double layered and so if there’s a hole in a pocket that means that the stuff in the pocket can just fall into the other parts of the jacket. I have suffered from that experience and now Sans will.**

“Sans what are you doing?”

“you’ll see”

“Sans do you need help?”

“nah, i’m fine. fuck…”

“Sans…” Frisk watched her _bone_ -friend (I’m sorry) struggle with his hoodie. At first, he just searched his pockets but then he seemed to have realized something and started thoroughly patting his hoodie. He then took the piece of clothing off and started shaking it out. Frisk…didn’t know what to say or do.

They had decided to stay in the house for Valentine’s Day and have a movie night as a date. They were to start the second movie when Sans’ strange behaviour began. Frisk had watched him with amusement as he continued searching his hoodie for something while muttering curses. She giggled.

“fuck!” Sans threw the jacket down on the floor in frustration. A clatter sounded from within the jacket. Sans picked the jacket up again and continued his search.

“Sans are you sure that you don’t need my help?”

“yeah i’m fucking sure! you could help me after by sewing up a hole in my fucking pocket! fuck.”

“Oh, did whatever your looking for go through the hole and is now lost in the lining of you jacket?”

“yeah, i swear that- found it!” Sans took his hand out from the depths of his jacket and got off the coach. Then everything went from one to a hundred. Sans kneeled in front of Frisk and held a small box in his hand.

“i can finally ask you! will you marry me…” Sans had started in an angry tone but then when it came to actually proposing he cowered, and his voice turned soft. Frisk couldn’t help the tears from falling.

“Of course, you idiot!” She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and kissed his skull.

“god dammit the moment was ruined by my fucking hoodie! now it’s not as romantic!”

“I didn’t know you were one for romance.”

"even i understand the point of romance! Now shut up and let me enjoy the fact that you’re my fiancée! and if you dare tell this story to anyone, i’ll divorce you!”

“I won’t.” She could already imagine Undyne laughing so hard that the neighbors would yell at them to shut up.

* * *

 

**A/N: Supposed to be sad, But it’s just bad, And this drives me mad.**

_hey sweetheart, miss you. you’re probably wondering how the monsters are living with the humans right now. well, all i can say is that things are going surprisingly well. you made a very big impact on the lives of monster and i wish that you could see the change. i’m writing you this letter because today’s the day known as valentine’s day. apparently, it’s a holiday that celebrates love and monsters have started to celebrate it as well. there are red hearts hung everywhere and they reminded me of you. you always had a such a loving and determined soul. how are you doing at your new home? i wish that you could write back to me, but i understand that you can’t right now. anyways, i originally wrote this because i wanted to talk to you about this valentine’s day that you humans celebrate. i had come up with places that we could go to when you come back. we could go to water fall and then to grillby’s to eat. after that we could go to my house and just spend time together. you had always joked about going on a date back in the underground and this would have been perfect for annoying tori. sorry this letters a mess. once again, i miss you, so please come back soon._

_~~from~~ _ _love, sans_

Sans took out a lighter and set the freshly written letter aflame. He watched the ashes rise with the wind and leaned back against the grave stone.

“frisk please reset soon...”

* * *

 

**A/N: Undertale. Jokes are fun and can easily cheer you up! They are also a method of asking people out in Sans’s case. Although he should probably learn about preparedness…**

“Hey Sans! What did the cat say when she was asked how she was doing?”

“what?”

“I’m _feline_ _purr_ -fect!”

“heh, nice one. why did the human cross the road?”

“Why?”

“i don’t know, you tell me!” The two of them had been sitting in an awkward silence before Frisk made her joke. The jokes had broken the silence that had settled in the room. They also gave Sans an idea on how to do what he was planning to do.

“Why do ghosts like elevators?”

“why?”

“Because they lift their spirits!”

“hey frisk. what did the skeleton say to the human on february 14th?”

“What?” The plan wasn’t a good one, but it didn’t look like she noticed.

“will you be my valentine?” Sans had a feeling that his skull was the same colour as his hoodie.

“y-yes!” Frisk stuttered her replay. Her face had turned the same colour as her soul. Well, that went well. Sans had succeeded in asking Frisk out! He could feel his confidence gro-

“What are we going to do?” There goes his confidence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (I don't have anything else to say...)


End file.
